halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC Everlasting (Jokester123)
The UNSC Everlasting is a Valiant-class Cruiser. The Everlasting commonly plays the role of commanding and coordinating an entire Battlegroup or fleet of UNSC warships. This specific starship has a length of 1532 meters long and a width of 378 meters long. Another unique advancement of this Cruiser is that its one of the first starships to be equipped with pinpoint Slipspace Drive. The Everlasting has three Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, 2400 Archer Missiles, Several 50mm Point Defense Turrents, and over 150 Shiva Nuclear Missiles. From the 2530s (its construction years) to 2555, the Everlasting has been the pride of the UNSC fleet. The Cruiser has a history of combat. It is most famous for single-handedly destroying a Covenant Assault Carrier during the Human-Covenant War. It is truely a ship of awe. This starship has always been in the spotlight until the day came that another warship would prove even more popular and known. The [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]], a Halcyon-class Cruiser from OPERATION: Halcyon, is known for its amazing durability against the Covenant. In the Fall of Doisac, the UNSC SuperHuman was separated from the fleet due to malfunctions with its Slipspace drives. As it tried to get back to the fight, an Assault Carrier came out from nowhere. It nearly had the SuperHuman in a knot but, Commander Peterson was able to outthink the Carrier and he managed to destroy the thing with a NOVA Bomb. The story inspired most of the fleet. The Everlasting was no longer in the spotlight. The SuperHuman ''had only two years of fame when a new warship, putting all other to shame, joined the fleet. The UNSC ''Infinity was the largest warship in the UNSC and it had all the great Forerunner and Covenant advancements to it. This was the true pride of the fleet. The UNSC Everlasting ''has about a crew of 1,000 UNSC personnel. The captain of the ''Everlasting is Rear Admiral Julius Cabello. Cabello is a good tactician with really only one major flaw, multitasking. During the Battle of Installation 01, Cabello struggled to focus his attention on the minor issues of the fleet. He had no idea what had happened to his ground forces on Halo or anything about the Flood. It is unknown whether the Cruiser has an Artificial Intelligence of any kind. Seeing as the AI plays a little role in the Battle of Installation 01 and the Fall of Doisac, it is believed that the AI may simply be a Dumb AI (that is if the Cruiser has an AI at all). The rest of the crew is consisted of men and women in the Navy, Amy, Marine Corps. Engineers and medical officers are also believed to make up a third of the Valiant Cruiser's crewmen. Battle of Installation 01 After the Battle of Omega VII, the Jiralhanae and UNSC had discovered yet another Halo ring in galaxy, Installation 01. This would be their forth in human history. The UNSC needed to collect a worthy Battlegroup capable of taking on the Jiralahane. They gathered warships at Frontier and tranformed them into Battle Group Whiskey. The UNSC Everlasting would be leading the campaign against the Jiralhanae. Other known warships in Battle Group Whiskey were the UNSC-H SuperHuman ''and the UNSC Frigate ''Forever. When the Battlegroup finally arrived to Halo, they saw Jiralhanae warships stationed above the ring. Cabello collected together his Battlegroup and then he proposed a formation that was sure to put the Jiralhanae in a mix. He split the Battlegroup into three different divisions. Doing this, he would surround the Jiralhanae fleet. This would also confuse the Jiralhanae command and put them in a knot. With the Jiralhanae backed into a ball, they wouldn't be able to fire without hurting one of their own. This tactic was just what Cabello needed to win or at least survive the battle long enough to claim a foothold on the surface. During the battle, Cabello had lost all notice of what was going on at Halo. The Jiralhanae had successfully rebuttled so he too was in a knot. Then out of nowhere, more contacts had come out from Slipspace. These unknown contacts had tried to ignore the current battle in orbit; they were headed to Halo. When one of the Jiralhanae warships had attacked the new contacts, it was clear that these were none other than the Sangheili. It was truely confusing why the Sangheili would be here at Halo now. The only conclusion Julius could come up with was that someone in the UNSC was feeding them this info or the Sangheili had managed to steal the information on their own. They hadn't come with many ships for war so it was clear that they didn't expect such an atrocity. The SuperHuman was sent to watch the Sangheili and figure out what was going on at Halo. The Everlasting was focused on keeping all his men alive. Out of nowhere, enormous balls of blue light had raced across space from Halo. Someone was trying to destroy the warring factions. It had nearly worked too. The blue lights had smacking through most Jiralhanae shields and cause fatal outcomes. The Battlegroup had also suffered catastrophic casualties. The Jiralhanae had fled into Slipspace. Cabello had taken his fleet to cover behind the moon. The UNSC SuperHuman had also done the same. Commander Peterson of the SuperHuman had reported that the Sangheili, who had barely started glassing Halo, were responsible for this and they were all whiped out. He had also told Cabello of the Forever that was downed on Halo and the Flood who were the cause of this. Cabello had no choice but to initiate Protocol 117, the looting and destruction of any world, installation, or space that is occupied by overwhelming Flood forces. Once the SuperHuman had evacuated all of the surviving UNSC soldiers on Halo, as well as the collection of technology they had, the Everlasting deploy its own NOVA Bomb. The bomb would be larger enough to destroy the entire Halo ring, the moon in its orbit, and the little remaining rubble from the Jiralhanae and UNSC warships. Cabello was surprised to see an actual Forerunner AI that Jace-472 had collected. The AI was constantly trying to dig its way into the warships systems much like a Huragok would except this red bulb could talk and think more clearly. They were on their way home. Category:Post War Saga Category:Ships